1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an optical apparatus, an imaging system and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been proposed that includes an image stabilization function configured to detect shake in the imaging apparatus, and drive a stabilization means (for example an imaging lens) to correct image shake resulting from the shake (hand shake). This image stabilization function is termed an optical image stabilization. Furthermore, an image stabilization function has been proposed in which shake in a captured image during moving image capturing is corrected by output of an excised portion of the captured image. This type of image stabilization function is termed electronic image stabilization.
Optical image stabilization and electronic image stabilization both enable stabilization of larger image shake resulting from hand shake as the range within which stabilization is enabled is increased. However, there is a limit to the range within which correction is enabled. When using optical image stabilization, there is a limit to the mechanical driving range for driving of the imaging lens used as the stabilization means. Furthermore, when using optical image stabilization, a configuration is required to prevent occurrence of shading in the captured image when driving the imaging lens. On the other hand, when using electronic image stabilization, although the periphery of a region that is excised as the output image from the captured image is used as a surplus pixel, as the number of surplus pixels increases, the angle of field of the output image is reduced in comparison to a configuration not using electronic image stabilization.
In this context, an imaging apparatus has been proposed that combines use of optical image stabilization and electronic image stabilization to thereby enlarge the range within which correction is enabled. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-182260 discloses an imaging apparatus that controls optical image stabilization and electronic image stabilization in response to electronic zoom. This imaging apparatus increases the correction due to electronic image stabilization when the magnification of the electronic zoom is large, and increases the correction due to optical image stabilization when the magnification of the electronic zoom is small. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-145604 discloses an imaging apparatus that controls optical image stabilization and electronic image stabilization in response to the exposure time or the optical zoom magnification. This imaging apparatus sets the high correction ratio for optical image stabilization as the optical zoom magnification increases or the exposure time decreases.
However, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-182260 or in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-145604 only varies the proportion of the electronic image stabilization and the optical image stabilization under specific conditions. That is to say, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-182260 or in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-145604 both execute correction within a range within which correction is enabled which is individually determined in relation to electronic image stabilization or optical image stabilization, and therefore, the range within which correction is enabled cannot be enlarged.